The Disappearance of Megurine Luka
by whitelily5445
Summary: I really don't want to bore you with a bad summary. Pretty much: Gakupo changed his act, everyone is turning heel and Luka is right in the midle of it. How will she take it? It's a "touching to your heart" kind of story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Disappearance to Megurine Luka

A/N: Before I get a lot of crap comment about this story, I just wanted to point out that, yes the song in here is not a vocaloid song..It's Evanescence Lithium. But I though that that song would be good in here. Well, enjoy.

Luka was sitting in her room alone when she heard her stomach start to growl. ' Mhh..Maybe I could go to the corner store and get something,' she thought. She got up and threw on a pair of jeans and her only clean shirt at the moment that happened to be her Len 'Spice!' shirt. It was had been her favorite shirt until she entered the vocaloid's and figured that it she wore it all the time, the other's would think she was crazy obsessed with Len. Which, in troth, she was until she came here. Then being around him just started to be a normal thing for her.

She put on her shoes, grabbed her money and started downstairs.

" Hey sis. Where ya going?" Luki asked her.

" Corner store..I'm hungry. Want anything?" Luka asked, walking to the door. Luki looked at her.

" Eh...just get me something that is cold because it's fucking hot as hell," Luki complained. Luka smiled at him.

" Alright. I'll get you some ice-cream. Be back in a minute," she said, stepped out the door and headed for the shop. She knew that she would have to pass by Miku's house and hopped and begged that she won't be outside. Miku has been on her case ever since she entered the vocaloid's, complaining how she always looked at Kaito in a funny way or stared at 'her man' too long. Luka doesn't even do that. She knows that Kaito is cute and can sometimes look very attractive, but she finds his childish behavior and his addiction to ice-cream to be a turn off and therefore, doesn't like him in the way. As a matter of fact, out of all of the Shion's she would have preferred Akaito or Taito.

And for Miku's information, Kaito doesn't even like Miku in that way. Luka knows that Kaito had always had his eyes on Len for some while now. How does she know that? Well, he stares at him for some time, is almost always around him, blushes whenever he's eating a banana (lolz..dirty thought Kaito XD), sometimes watches him as he sleeps, and, she admits it, she looked inside his diary. And there is a line in there that's says " I wish that Miku would stop hanging off of me all the time. I just wish that she would get in to her little mind that I clearly like Len and not her..On a subject completely unrelated to this, Len looked so cute the way he slept last night ". Yeah..She kinda wished she hadn't read the last sentence as from the day she read that, every time she looks at him, the two words that pop in to her mind is " pedophile" and " stalker".

She turned the corner and noticed someone running toward her. It seemed like the other person saw her too cause the figure started running faster and waved a arm up into the air.

" Is that...Meiko?" uka asked herself. It turned out that she was right as the brunette came closer and yelled her name.

" Luka!" Meiko yelled and stopped in front of her.

" Hey what the matt-ahh," she couldn't finish as she was was grabbed by the wrist and dragged along the way Meiko was coming from

" You have got to see this..It will blow your mind..And probably piss you off very highly," Meiko told her.

" Well, if it's gonna piss me off, why show it to me?" Luka asked. Meiko looked back at her.

" Well..your going this way anyways so you would have seen it anyways," Meiko said. Luka thinks. ' Does it have something to do with Miku?' she thinks. Meiko suddenly stops and looks at Luka.

" Alright now look," Meiko says and points to a house. Miku's house. ' Figured as much,' she thought. She looked in her yard and saw Miku on someone's lap. ' Who's the sucker _this_ time?' she asked herself. As she looked closer she saw long, flowing purple hair. The boy turned his head toward her and Luka's eyes go wide. ' Gakupo?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Gakupo?' Luka said in her mind. Miku, noticed that Gakupo was looking at something and turned toward it. When saw that it was Luka she smiled.

" Hello Luka...How are you doing?" Miku asks using her snotty brat voice. Luka grited her teeth and walked closer.

" Oh nothing much. Just walking around, staring at a piece of trash, the usual," Luka mocked Miku, then she looked at Gakupo," Though this time, I see two pieces of trash. What going on?" Miku get off of Gakupo and walks over to Luka.

" Well you were being so horrible toward Gakupo lately...so I deiced the poor thing needed a little bit of love. He's actually quite a sweetheart though, you wouldn't know that since you treated his like dirt ever since you came here," Miku explained to her, pacing all around Luka. She grabbed some of Luka's hair and moved towards her ear.

" Doesn't feel so good now that your the not the one getting love," Miku mocks her and yanks on the other girl hair, almost pulling it all out of her head. Luka grabbed hold of her hair and let out a yelp. She clenched her teeth, turned around and swung at Miku. Until something caught her arm. She looked to see who it is and gasped. Gakupo was standing behind her, holding her arm with a blank expression on his face. Luka turned towards his and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. It wouldn't budge. ' Dude must've gotten strong since the last time we fought. We'll..it was just me kicking his ass, but he didn't, and couldn't, fight back. She puts her other hand on the boy's chest and tried pulling it out this way, pushing on his chest.

" Let go of me! I said let go of me now Gakupo! Do you want to die!" Luka yelled at him. Suddenly, Luka felt herself being pulled coward's Gakupo and then thrown back hard and far. She hit her head on the concrete. Hard. Like, really really hard.

" Luka!" Meiko screamed and ran over to the aid of her fallen friend. Luka groaned and puts her hand on the back of her head. She felt something wet behind her head. ' Blood,' she thought. She checked her hand and she was right. There was a lot of blood. Meiko helped her up to a sitting position.

" Luka! Are you alright? Oh my god! Your bleeding a lot!" Meiko yelled, frantic. Miku let out a laugh and started over to Luka.

"See Luka? What you feel is what that poor baby felt all those times," Miku said, then shrugged," But I'm not being mean. I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Luka gritted her teeth and tries to stand up.

" Luka wait! I don't think you should stand just yet," Meiko says to her, hand on her back. Luka shrugged her arm off and stood up. She looked towards Gakupo and she saw him just staring at her. With a blank expression. No anger. No love. No pity. No excitement. Just a blank, dark stare. This was not Gakupo. This was not the Gakupo she knew. He was someone else. This had to be someone else!

" Gakupo...What's wrong with you?" Luka asked. All those times that she had seem Gakupo with a smile on his face secretly warmed her heart. And now he was just like an empty shell.. Then she felt something..She felt like..like she was going to cry.. She hasn't cried for at least 4 years. No matter how bad things were, she never cried. Now this bone head was going to make her. ' No..I am not gonna let people see me,' Luka thought. Turned in the direction back to her house and started running, passing by Meiko who reached for her and was screaming her name.

" Luka!" Luka wait! Luka no! Stop!" Meiko said. But Luka ignored her and kept on running. She knew that it was dangerous, running with your head down near street. She could trip. She could get ran over. But right now, she didn't care. She didn't care as long as no one would see her cry. She got to her house and burst through the door.

" You back? That was fas-," Luki stopped as soon as he saw Luka. She was standing in the doorway, breathing heavy and blood on her clothes. Her hair was all in her face as well. He stood up and started over to her.

" My god! What happened?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. Luka looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak.

" I...I..Miku...I...," Luka couldn't talk and suddenly broke down, crying. She fell on her knees and put her face in her hands. All of the pain she had suffered through the past few years, all of the heart breaks and people leaving, everything that just happened right now. She couldn't stop the tears this time. She just couldn't. Luki knelt down in front of her.

" Luka..what in the...," his voice trailed off and he brought Luka into a warm hugs. She immediately put her face into his chest and continued to cry. She would have to apologize to Luki later. He was getting her blood, sweat and tears all over his shirt.

" Luka..It's all right...It's okay..," Luka tried to comfort the poor girl, but it was to no avail. Luka knew what she had done to Gakupo all those years was wrong. But..she couldn't help it..It was just the way she was...She wasn't the most kind of person that was nice to everyone. She liked things aggressive and she thought that everyone here actually excepted that. But apparently not.

" Luka...I don't know what could have caused this..You haven't cried in forever..," Luki says, starting to rub the girl's head, then looked down at her again," Can you tell me what happened?" Luka shook her head and sobbed harder. She hated being in this weak of stare. Broken down. Crying. Not being able to speak Bleeding. Holding on to her brother like it was the end of the world. She was disgusted with herself and some of these tears were for her own weakness.

" Alright..Just..Go to sleep now..I'll carry you up to your room in a little bit..," Luki said. Luka nodded and continued crying. She didn't know how long it took or weather it was sleep or unconsciousness. But she eventually fell asleep in her brothers arms.


End file.
